Hu Ge
Profile *'Name:' 胡歌 / Hu Ge *'Birth name:' 胡柯 / Hu Ke (for one month after he was born) *'English name:' Hugo *'Profession:' Actor, singer and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Shanghai, China *'Height:' 184cm *'Weight:' 67kg *'Star sign:' Virgo *'Chinese zodiac:' Dog *'Blood type:' O *'Education:' Shanghai Theatre Academy (2001-2005) *'Agency:' Tangren Media TV Series As an Actor *Game of Hunting (2017) as Zheng Qiudong *Surgeons (2017, guest) *Go! Goal! Fighting! (2016) as Mu Qi *Good Time (2015) as Yuan Hao *Nirvana in Fire (2015) as Mei Changsu *The Disguiser (2015) as Ming Tai *Life Revelations (2014) as Bao Jiaming *Forty Nine Days: Memorial (2014) as Dai Tao *Sound of the Desert (2014) as Mo Xun *IPartment 4 (2013) as Di Nuo (guest) *Refresh 3+7 (2012) as Chen Jie, Luo Yueran, Erzhuzi and a policeman *Xuan-Yuan Sword: Scar of Sky (2012) as Yuwen Tuo / Jian Chi *Unbeatable 2 (2011) as Xu Ran *Modern People (2011) as Xie Feifan *Shangri-La (2011) as Zhaxi Pingcuo *Bitter Coffee (2010) as Chen Cong *The Myth (2010) as Yi Xiaochuan *Chinese Paladin 3 (2009) as Jing Tian *Legend of the Condor Heroes (2008) as Guo Jing *The Young Warriors (2006) as Yang Yanzhao (sixth son) *Till Death Do Us Apart (2006) as Xu Feng *The Little Fairy (2006) as Dong Yong *Strange Tales of Liaozhai Xiao Qian (2005) as Ning Caichen *Chinese Paladin (2005) as Li Xiaoyao *Dandelion (2004) as Cheng Hao As a Producer *Xuan-Yuan Sword: Scar of Sky (2012) As a Screenwriter *Refresh 3+7 Lights from the City (nano-movie, 2013) Movies *Reindeer (2020) *Li Na (2020) as Jiang Shan *Wild Goose Lake (2019) as Zhou Zenong *The Climbers (2019) as Yang Guang *Last Letter (2018) as Zhang Chao (Guest) *Cherry Returns (2016) as Yuan Ju (Guest) *Just Another Margin (2014) as Black Emperor's Assassin (Cameo) *Diva (2012) as Hu Ming *1911 (2011) as Lin Juemin *The Butterfly Lovers (2008) as Ma Cheng'en *The 601st Phone Call (2006) as Xiao Wen *The Ghost Inside (2005) as Shen Lang *Pretend There's No Feeling (2002) as Kankan *The National Anthem (1999, extra) TV Series Theme Songs *Blossom 盛开 - Game of Hunting(2017) *When The Wind Blows - Nirvana in Fire (2015) *Moving On - Sound of the Desert (2014) *A Story - Refresh 3+7 (2012) *Kiss until the End of Time - Xuan-Yuan Sword: Scar of Sky(2012) *Fingerprint - Xuan-Yuan Sword: Scar of Sky (2012) *One Persistent Thought (with Alan Dawa Dolma) - Scarlet Heart (2011) *Master, Unbeatable opening theme song (2011) *I Won't Be a Hero (我不做英雄) (2011) *The Opening of the World and Plum Blossoms (天地梅花開) - The Vigilantes In Masks (2011) *Endless Love (美丽的神话) (with Bai Bing) - The Myth (2010) *Dare to Love (敢不敢爱) (2009) *Forgot the Time - Chinese Paladin 3 (2009) *Bachelor - Chinese Paladin 3 (2009) *Dark Clouds - Legend of the Condor Heroes (2008) *Tell Him I Love Her (告诉他我爱她) - The Young Warriors (2006) *Loving You Will Not Change - Till Death Do Us Apart (2006) *One Moment of Forever - Till Death Do Us Apart (2006) *Moonlight (月光) - The Little Fairy (2006) *After Dawn (天亮以后) - The Little Fairy (2006) *June Rain - Chinese Paladin (2005) *Xiao Yao Sighs - Chinese Paladin (2005) Endorsements *Nirvana in Fire / 琅琊榜 online game (2015) as Lin Shu / Mei Changsu *Demi Gods Semi Devils / 天龙八部 online game (2012) as Duan Yu *Dreaming of Deer and the Cauldron / 梦回鹿鼎记 online game (2011) as Wei Xiao Bao *Fantasy Zhu Xian / 夢幻誅仙) online game (2009) as Chen Yu Feng Recognitions *'28th Golden Eagle Awards (2016) **Best Actor **Most Popular Actor *'22nd Magnolia Awards' Best Actor (2016) *'7th Anhui Television Drama Awards:' Best Actor (2015) *'20th Flying Apsaras Awards:' ''Nominated for Best Actor (2015) *'Shout, iQiyi Night:' Best Television Actor (2015) *'10th Asian TV Drama Conference:' Special Contribution Award (2015) *'2nd Hengdian Film and TV Festival Wenrong Awards:' Best Actor (2015) *'21st Magnolia Awards' Nominated for Best Supporting Actor (2015) *'6th Anhui Television Drama Awards:' Most Popular Actor (2014) *'9th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (2014) *'8th Huading Awards:' Top Actor of the legend genre (2012) *'31st Hundred Flowers Awards:' Nominated for Best Newcomer (2012) *'3rd Anhui Television Drama Awards:' Most Popular Mainland Actor (2011) *'Youku Television Awards:' Most Popular Actor (2011) *'Sohu Internet TV Festival:' Most Popular Actor (2010) *'4th Huading Awards:' Top Actor of the legend genre (2010) External Links *Official agency page *Sina weibo *Baidu baike *Douban *Chinese wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:CActor Category:CSinger Category:CProducer